Jeff Christianson
History Early Jeff Christianson has went toe to toe with nearly every accomplished star the American Wrestling Alliance had to offer. He beat some and lost very closely to others. But how did he get here? He got here by the hard work he put in training, when trained by his Grandfather, and a little by his father. With wrestling in his bloodline, Jeff Christianson was forced to become a wrestler. Growing up in a household with nine siblings (five sisters, four brothers) Jeff Christianson was more than forced to go toe on a regular basis in both arguments and fights. He was the sixth child born, and third of five boys. He was also the most athletic of all his siblings. He won wrestling titles in the amateur ranks, and was also a star football, basketball, and hockey player. With all of those intangibles, he may not have ever been the best player on the field, but he was the most focused and had the best will to win. When the teams he was on lost, he would just shrug it off and begin focusing on the next game, and not just hoping to win, but knowing his team would win. Then came his graduation, and he announced instead of going to an American College for football or basketball, or instead of heading to a Hockey league to sharpen up for the NHL, he chose wrestling. Why? Because he was destined to become a wrestler, and in the American Wrestling Alliance he has done so. AWA He's fought through many severe injuries. He nearly suffered a broken neck at the hands of Drake Hyde. He's received a broken ankle from Jayson Price. His most recent injury was a combination of what Jayson Price did, in their Wrestlefest VI match, what Bryan Peek did, after ending his brother's wrestling career, and injuries suffered at Hell on Earth 2005 in the Hell Chamber do to various members of the AWA participating... and that's just the short injury list provided, throughout his AWA career. Many, 'veteran' wrestlers in the AWA told Jeff that he should be working for smaller companies instead of wrestling in the big time. Low, is just an example of this. Jeff worked very hard to be one of the best in the AWA. He proved that he can win both large and small matches while in the AWA. He's been a key member of the roster since joining it in July 2001. He won the Breakthrough of the year 2002, and hasn't claimed another award since... but he has claimed various titles proving that he's one of the best wrestlers ever to grace the AWA's ring. He is the youngest World Champion in the American Wrestling Alliance, when he won the title at twenty-one years of age. He lost the title at the next pay per view, to his former Hostile Alliance stablemate, Mortis Valley. No one in the AWA can take away from his accomplishment of being the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in AWA history. He has also claimed the US Title on 3 different occasions. Only two other men have did that, one being his former tag partner, C-Rock, and the other being the newest member to the club, Mr. Jack B. Happy. He was the 4th AWA Grand Slam Champion, following behind the Hall of Fame trio of Low, Black Dragon, and Mortis Valley. Jeff Christianson has Main Evented with the best in the business. From Low, to Ray Owens, Crimson Dreams, Jayson Price, King Chozen, Hangman, Mortis Valley, Brian Williams, Quade de'Sade, Jack Happy, and Snakebite. He's also faced off against struggling superstars such as Brian Bradley, BlackJack, Inferno, and others. But one thing will always remain a constant, and that is he will also be on top of the industry, with or without gold around his waist. What does the future hold for him? Retirement... One last attempt to prove himself as one of the greatest wrestlers ever to grace the American Wrestling Alliance? I'm sure we'll see in the year 2004 on what Jeff Christianson decides to do with hs life. And thus far in 2004, Jeff Christianson again pulled out all the stops. From finishing third for a second straight year at Hell Bowl, to defeating Dave Santini in a Taipei deathmatch. After a car injury threatened his life in March, the AWA was in doubt of ever seeing him again. Then, he made his return and once again showed why he will remain a constant, topping it off with winning the King of the Kage 2004, Xplosion side. Jeff wrestled and beat the Fish for the first time at KOTK 2004. He wrestle the current Hardcore Champion Colin Baird, in a very close matchup. And in the end, he pulled out all the stops against Michael 'Spitfire' Stevens. At AWA Classic the crowd Toronto crowd saw a great match between Jeff Christianson and John Williams. Jeff Christianson beat John Williams in his hometown, winning the AWA World Heavyweight title. Jeff Christianson now looks for his next big challenge, to add to the credibility of his Hall of Fame career. We saw Jeff Christianson and the Fish involved in a series of events stemming back to Classic. We saw a very questionable bounty put on the head of the Fish. Jeff Christianson won the match, but only with help and three people claiming the bounty. With the AWA's merger coming December 12 at Wrestlefest, we will see a familiar rivalry for the World Title... Jayson 'Misery' Price Vs 'The Real World Champion' Dark Warrior, Jeff Christianson in a singles match to crown an undisuputed AWA World Heavyweight Champion. At Wrestlefest we saw Jayson Price and Jeff Christianson go into their worst match against each other. Jeff Christianson won the match and became the Undisputed AWA World Champion. His victory celebration was disrupted by John Williams, who came out and attacked him at the end of Wrestlefest. He came out soon after that, and told the World, during an interview, that he didn't want to hold a title with Jayson Price's name on it. Then, Frank Jackson gave him his new AWA World Heavyweight Title belt, crowning his third reign as an AWA World Heavyweight Champion. This lead to the following week's rematch between Jeff Christianson and John Williams. Jeff Christianson lost... Then the next week, we saw the first ever singles encounter between Jeff Christianson and Brian Williams. Jeff Christianson and Brian Williams fought a bloody Hardcore match, which was ruined by the Legendary Low hitting Jeff with a steel chair shot. Jeff Christianson again lost. Then we come up to the final week before Wrestlefest and see Jeff Christianson Vs Low in a Low Rules match Vs European Rules match... Jeff Christianson again lost, riding a three loss losing streak, Jeff Christianson decided to leave the AWA after Hell on Earth, Win, lose or draw. At Hell on Earth, we saw the most brutal structure in AWA history come into play. We saw six men do battle for Jeff Christianson's AWA World Heavyweight Title. We saw a lot of rivalries begin, and other rivalries continuing where they left off. In the end, we saw Jeff Christianson finish 5th in this brutal structure, two spots back from his usual place at Hell on Earth. Jeff Christianson left the AWA. Jeff Christianson's return to the AWA was promoted at Vortex. We saw him return with the help of his former foes, Elimination Enterprises. This shocked many, just seeing him work with Snakebite, Laura, and Suavio Mega. Now Jeff Christianson is back in the AWA and divorced. His first match back is against Sadogai. Jeff Christianson lost his first match back, and carried somewhat of a no-win streak into Springs and Breaks, where Bad Blood took on the Immortals in a Classic encounter of two great tag teams. Bad Blood Vs Immortals I, when to the Immortals, giving Bad Blood it's first loss as a tag team. Then, in the next encounter between Bad Blood and the Immortals, Apollo is injured and replaced with Low. Bad Blood is able to defeat Atlas and Low. A few weeks after that, bad Blood was stripped along with every other champion after President Gray made his shocking return. Bad Blood, at AWA Revelations 2005, won their third tag title reign. Being one of only two teams (The Lone Star Outlaws) to hold the tag titles three or more times. As the tournaments in the AWA continues, Bad Blood continues to lead the way into the 'Gray ERA.' Bad Blood then continued to feud with the Immortals who came back for another shot at AWA Gold. Along the way we saw Jeff Christianson and Andreas Lasiewicz have a few matches, with Jeff losing every match. Not many can remember the last Jeff Christianson singles win, but he has guaranteed that something will change. We arrive at King of the Kage and see Jeff Christianson and Atlas wrestle nearly the whole match. After they misexecuted the Wrath of Gods maneuver, Jeff Christianson quickly grabbed a pin as Silent C, I mean C-Rock didn't do much but hold his title up. With the Immortals out of their way, Bad Blood is now set to defend their AWA Tag team titles against Damage Inc coming out of the pay per view, this Xplosion. After Bad Blood won via disqualification, a large blood feud started. Damage, Inc. came out on top and nearly ended C-Rock's career and destroyed Jeff Christianson's luggage. Now, two weeks before Bad Blood was set to take on Damage Inc., they lost the tag titles too them. A week later Jeff Christianson ended the singles winning streak of Onslaught, a Damage Inc. member in what was said to be one of the most vicious Street Fights in all of wrestling's history. Now Bad Blood goes in to challenge Damage Inc. in a Double Dog Collar Match. Damage Inc. went on to finish off Bad Blood in the AWA Double Dog Collar match. Jeff Christianson was seemingly upset by something that C-Rock did previously over the summer and vented it with several comments to his AWA Tag Team partner/best friend. The loss didn't help the situation out. Just as things seemed to be falling back in place, they were supposed to wrestler Cynder and Janus in the number one contenderJeff Christianson and C-Rock were then set to face each other one-on-one after Jeff Christianson single-handedly helped Janus and Cynder defeat C-Rock in what was supposed to be a tag title match. At OverPower, Jeff Christianson beat C-Rock without C-Rock ever hitting an offensive move in the match. After the Last Man Standing Main Event was canceled, and the show on his birthday also canceled, Jeff Christianson put in applications elsewhere and went to Hollywood after producing the first of many interviews through Jeff Christianson productions. Jeff Christianson then got a memo from Keiko Ono saying that Last Man Standing was back on, and that he should pack his backs and head for Tokyo. Jeff was kind of upset as he had just inked his first major movie deal, but he said he would show up. Not only did he show up, but he and Brian Stevens had what could be considered one of the best technical wrestling matches in the history of the business. Jeff Christianson won the match after a controversial ending where Brian Stevens hit a Perfect Plex, but the bell rang as the referee's hand hit the mat at three, and the judges ruling stated that Jeff Christianson has now won his first Low Rules match. After the match, we saw an altercation of John Rourke. We also saw Jeff Christianson get into an altercation with Quade de'Sade, and talk to Dustin Dread's manager J. J. What could all of this mean? That meant that Jeff Christianson was going to take the AWA No Limits Title from Quade de'Sade. Not only did Jeff Christianson do that, but the next week he was involved in a World Title Battle Royal. Jeff Christianson focused heavily on the World Title battle Royal, instead of his rematch with de'Sade... and in the end, he lost both of them. We then saw several spots on television where altercations between John Rourke, and John Williams occurred. With John Williams being the winner of the battle Royal, it was set as John Williams Vs John Rourke Vs Jeff Christianson for the AWA World Title at the AWA's last event, Wrestlefest VII. The match went back and forth, and ended in Jeff Christianson being too late. We also found out in the Main Event, that the AWA would continue on, with John Williams as the champion. The year 2005 was up and down for Jeff Christianson... and he has already stated he has a huge surprise for the show January the 8th 2006... so please, tune in at Shock 8:00 Est. to see Jeff Christianson's big surprise. Don't be late, or you may miss it. We saw Jeff Christianson debut his show Pay Day. However, by the second edition, he announced if he didn't win the World Title at Hell on Earth, he would retire. He didn't win, and ended up finishing forth. The next month, as he was about to announce his retirement, Low contractually forced him to stay with the AWA. He was then set to take on Lars Fredrickson at Vortex. After a short blood feud with Lars, they ended up at Vortex, where the fans chose the match to be a NO DQ LWA Title defense. After a short match, which took place around the arena, we saw Lars hop into a limo. Jeff Christianson then stole a car, and chased after him. The match was thrown out as we had a highway chase going on. Now, Travis Gray has challenged Low for control of the AWA. Gray has announced his team. Low hasn't announced his team. Tune into AWA Springs and Breaks next week to see who is in control of the AWA. After a controversial ending where Lars Fredrickson knocked the legendary Low out, Team Gray became victorious. In two days, we will see what happens on the Final Shock that Lars and Low are able to host before they become wrestlers without power ONCE again. With all of that said and done, Jeff Christianson looked to be on a collision course with Terry James at Revelations. After a couple of attacks back and forth, The Canucks took Jeff Christianson back. However, Revelations was soon to be named, No More Drama. Jeff Christianson returned and attacked the Canucks getting payback for them putting him on the shelf. After weeks more of an Onslaught, they verbally sparred back and forth. Now it looks like Terry James and Jeff Christianson will finally cross in the first round of the King of the Kage tournament. Christianson still hasn't won a match, so can he beat James? Also we saw the shocking return of Bad Blood. What will happen in the weeks to come with the AWA Tag team titles? Jeff Christianson did beat Terry James at King of the Kage. Not only that but Jeff Christianson took his second round opponent Brian Stevens to his limits, then lost. On the upcoming weeks, James wasn't finished with Jeff Christianson, but obviously C-Rock was has he never reappeared on AWA Television. James and Christianson battled all the way up to Classic until famous FWF wrestler Chris 'The Assassin' Freytag join the mix. We saw them fight back and forth in Terry James signature Canadian Deathmatch until Christianson was finally on his feet long enough for the count of ten, then he collapsed with his two opponents. Next NHL and Christianson finally had a meeting of the minds. After another couple of lackluster performances, we saw Jeff Christianson and NHL met at Overpower, with NHL coming out the victor in a very close match with Christianson. After that, Jeff Christianson challenged NHL to another match, but to no avail. Then, Jeff Christianson had his sights set on Preston Alway, who didn't make it to the ppv to be beaten. Finally, a returning Bryan Peek happened to fall into Jeff Christianson's lap. They battled for a week or so, and then the match happened. Right before Peek could finish Jeff Christianson off, Jeff's long time nemesis, Quade de'Sade attacked Peek, and then they both attacked him until Hellraisin' Holly came out to the ring and interrupted it. Now we are on the road to Wrestlefest VIII. Jeff Christianson is ALWAYS the highlight of this pay per view. It was announced on a recent Shock that Christianson and Peek will settle their differences in a best two out of three falls(Peek's decision) match with the matches being 1) Hardcore 2) Cage 3) Low Rules(Christianson's decision). Masked men have been running rampant attacking Peek, maybe even breaking his arm. Who knows what will happen with Christianson and Peek collide for what could be the final time. Christianson beat Peek. He absolutely humiliated him and never lost a fall. He also elected to wrestle a third fall against Peek to further pound into him, and end his AWA career. We then hit the AWA's usual break. This is where Jeff Christianson had his contract restructured as it was about to end. Nobody exactly knows what happened in the meetings with AWA management. Both sides seemed very pleased to announce a new deal although terms have not been immediately disclosed at this time. The next month, the AWA shook off a piece of its past and brought back the Hell Bowl Battle Royal. This is usually where the AWA puts it's ten best stars in an over the top battle royal against each other. Except this year had a new twist, a couple of rising stars in Johnny Nightmare, Gabriel, and Mark Cross joined guys establishing themselves; Javex Valerius, AC Smith, Terry James, and Jai Williams, who also joined veterans; Brian Stevens, Quade de'Sade, and Jeff Christianson. Jeff Christianson was shocked to have been eliminated so early in the match. He was very frustrated with his performance at this point. Then, we saw AC Smith and begin a rivalry almost one year to the day they joined forces. This lasted from mid-January to the end of February where they faced each other at Vortex. Jeff Christianson constantly tired to one up AC Smith and he mostly completed that goal. At this time, the Faction was also formed where Jeff Christianson teamed up with a recent rival of his Jai Williams. AC Smith eventually beat Jeff Christianson in a very violent manner. It was voted by the fans to be a Last Man Standing match. Jeff Christianson sent his agent out on a recent Shock to say he would not return to AWA Television without a pay per view win. This eventually sat him up in a match for the AWA Tag Team titles with his partner, Jai Williams. They took on the Association(Jon Taylor and KC O'Hara), Eternal Darkness(Chris Palmer and Kage), and Downstairs From Purgatory(Hawk and Jurgen.) The winner was the Faction On the very next Shock, we saw The Faction Vs The Association in a rematch of sorts for the AWA tag team titles. The Faction once again reign supreme. Following this, the Faction wrestler DaMarco and DiMeo on a House Show. Or supposedly they did. However, Jai Williams cut a deal and the House Show Main Event was no more. They shook hands and raised there arms. Meanwhile, on Shock, Jeff Christianson happened to dominate the scene and try to find out the Mystery behind Quade de'Sade who attacked him. He ended up fleeing. The next week, Jeff Christianson was booked in a No Limits Title match against the Champion Logan Alexander, along with John Williams, Quade de'Sade, his partner Jai Williams, and Chris Palmer. This is where Jeff Christianson vented his problem about the two new members of the Faction. The words seem to have fell on deaf ears because before the match even began, it seems like the Faction has ended. Jeff Christianson won this match and became a double champion as your current holder of the AWA Tag Team Titles as well as the New No Limits Champion. Jeff Christianson also gave Quade de'Sade the opportunity to wrestle him at No More Drama, and left the option of what type of match it is open to Quade. Also, Quade said something about Jeff Christianson either being his father or holding Her... What could this mean? Tune into Shock this week at 8PM for more results, and also tune in to see the Faction in what could be their last title defense as they take on Chris Palmer + Luke Lawless, and OOO + DooM. The Faction came out as the victors of this match. They continued to feud. de'Sade still hasn't named a title, while Jeff Christianson continued to wrestle against Chris Palmer. He defeated him again in singles competition. It was announced that Jeff Christianson and Jai Williams would wrestle Tony Rios and Showtime Jon Taylor in a Tag title Tables match. Christianson immediately sent both men through tables. Rios was later released. So was Jai Williams, who was then resigned as they thought he could be in volation of the AWA Wellness policy. In between all that, Jeff Christianson defended his AWA No Limits Title against Jon Taylor. They battled in an impressive match. However Jeff Christianson got himself DQ'ed when he bashed his opponent over the head with the steel chair. After all of this happened, it was turned into a No Limits Title match with Jeff Christianson against Jon Taylor for the AWA No Limits Title. Tune into AWA No More Drama tomorrow night for more details. Jeff Christianson dominated Jon Taylor in one of his final matches in the AWA before NHL and Damage Inc. broke his arm. This however, lead to the implosion of the Faction. Jai and Jeff went back and forth. Eventually, Jeff lost focus and 'gave' his World Title to the Jester. He decided to lay in the middle of the ring and allow whoever won what was determined as a singles contest between DooM and the Jester to cover him. DooM kicked out, Jeff just allowed for a victory for the Jester. He shoved off, and walked away. Then, the next week, he lost his tag titles to Damage Inc. after he hit his own tag team partner, thinking they were in control. This set up Jeff Christianson Vs Jai Williams. The Faction will face off in the undercard for King of the Kage. Tune in Next Sunday night, as this week's pay per view was postponed in the wake of certain tragic events that took place last weekend. And Jeff Christianson suffered an injury at the HWA memorial show during a run in the night before the pay per view. This caused the Squasher to come in and seize the advantage. He took both Christianson and Williams out. Christianson then debuts again at Classic. He doesn't wrestle, but the next month he does. After that, we have the big New Japan show. Jeff Christianson headlined it. As well as the ELL show. This leads into Jeff Christianson's pay per view, Wrestlefest. Jeff and NHL went on to have one of the biggest brawls in Wrestlefest history. We head into the new year with a lot in question for the young Christianson who seems to be headed to therapy. Jeff Christianson loses to NHL at Wrestlefest. This leads to Hell on Earth. Jeff Christianson becomes the most successful wrestler in the AWA leading up to it with victories over Evan Heir, Mark Cross, and AC Smith among others. He goes into the Main Event Hell Bowl Chamber match and gets rolled up by Jason Storm after breaking Mark Cross's ankle! This leads up to Vortex. Jeff Christianson and Quade de'Sade are at their father's promotion when the New NPD come in and ruin the show. This leads to a large brawl between the two who seem to be doing Travis Gray's bidding. Gray and Christianson share words. He announces that The Christianson Foundation will take on the NPD at Vortex in what the fans voted to be a Canadian Deathmatch. The Christianson's won. This leads to the next week where Travis Gray, instead of announcing a rematch, he names Jeff Christianson to team with Ness, and now the Dream to take on Rawstarr teaming with Marcus Thompson, who recently had a severe arm injury... and Quade will wrestle Shadows. Gray and Jeff continue their war of words as we get closer to AWA Springs and Breaks.